


不归途

by xiaobai1619



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 单人向, 回味往事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai1619/pseuds/xiaobai1619
Summary: 重回叙拉古，也是最后一次，再次踩在脚下的这个地方，早已不是记忆中的那片净土。





	不归途

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 意识流，没有一点语言描述，对于德克萨斯一个人回味叙拉古，不需要任何语言来点缀。  
> 字数很少，超短篇，本文为一个小插曲，当做临时发挥。  
> 全程自主完成，为原创作品，灵感本由心生，没有使用梗，没有任何人给予协助或发表意见。  
> 非常正常的文章，没有任何怪异或过激情节。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

叙拉古，是一个十恶不赦之地，各路魑魅魍魉在此作恶，世代相传着神魔般肆虐猖狂的东西，游荡在这片土地上。

所有人都知道那是什么，但从来不会有人开口诉说。

这片土地与我的人生，我的性命，我的一切都息息相关，结下了深远的仇恨，影响着我的生活，脑海里有它，心中有它，仿佛世间万物都有它，它将我的梦想尽数毁尽，我的家族，也包括我还望不及边的未来，叙拉古，这个名字是响亮刺耳的，字字句句穿进我的胸膛，时时刻刻警示着我的过去，我的经历。我不会让它所得逞，我曾发誓，我握起双剑的那一刻，便是我崛起的那一刻，我向自己，向这个世界最好的证明，我将正面相对它，不再畏惧，不再逃避，只是一味的抗击着过去，尽管我并不清楚前方的道路究竟在何方，不知是万丈深渊，还是崇山峻岭，心里的思绪万千，也无法阻止我的前进，它不能将我禁锢在此地，我放下了以前的名字，我开始对人生和社会的大思考，审视着自己过去的一切。

我心有不甘，不甘愿自己被过去所束缚着脖颈，不甘愿自己被过去所打倒在地，我誓将从原地站起，转身离开，从此不再返回，我不再是叙拉古那个滑稽可笑的——杀手。

叙拉古，它时常出现在我的生活中，不停歇地对我进行纠缠，像是死神光临，同着岁月带走我。时光倒流，转瞬即逝，一切的一切，都在这毫无意义的时空中流转，穿梭，在这错杂的时间里律动，我再一次站在了叙拉古的荒原上，双手紧持着双剑，硝烟还在战场上弥漫，与叙拉古的云雾，水汽混合，日日夜夜，终年不散，鲜血染红了大地，头颅，残缺躯架，倒塌的房屋，雄浑的烈火肆意地燃烧，眼中之物，遍布叙拉古的整片大地，时不时传来一阵阵令人作呕的血腥气息，使我脑海不清，混淆视线。

我只身一人走在曾经熟悉的街道上，与原来不同的只是路面残缺，废墟成片，繁华落幕，悲切凄凉的景色又一次被我尽收眼底。叙拉古，黑暗的统治社会，毫无人性的压榨，极端严酷的生存法则，凭借着这些，又怎么能轻易在此地立足呢？暗夜中的杀手，现身于无形，手起刀落于瞬时，神出鬼没，混迹在江湖之中，做家族卧底，探势力底细，常年为家族效劳，却从来不知意图。

我对叙拉古一向是如履薄冰，当然，魑魅魍魉也是本由心生，时常作恶多端，人心险恶，与自己人对抗，属实是不易之事，但我早已淡然处之。

叙拉古总是频频暴雨，雾气聚集，水滴凝在云中，瓢泼着洒下来，山路岖崎，道路泥泞，屋顶上风向标被狂风猛刮，开始极速自转，连续成线织成网的雨丝被忽如其来的狂风吹得断断续续，不再规律性地落下，此时此刻的每一步都变得艰难险阻，我一个人在风雨中踽踽独行。

淅淅沥沥的雨点拍打在脸颊上，整具身体全然被刺骨的风所席卷，来到了那片熟悉的家园，却只剩下一节节腐朽的墙，路牌上的字迹早已被时光磨损地模糊不清，依稀能分辨出来“德克萨斯”的四个字样，在梦中的景象也开始逐渐消散，再次与这片土地沟通，心灵的相遇。我坐在一处废墟上，放下了双剑，点燃了许久未曾接触的香烟，烟草燃烧的气息扑面而来，一缕青烟飘起，这种感觉使我心旷神怡，容光焕发。

沉默寡言，一向是我的特点，我坐在那里，保持沉寂，没有说一句话，出神地凝望着家族的废墟之地，嘴里轻哼一声，映在脸上的只有诡异的微笑以及一丝丝的喜悦，傍晚时分，我离开了那片地区。

走在去河边的路上，这是属于我童年时期的美好愿望，叙拉古是没有童年的，一切美好的愿望都被它扼杀在摇篮里，过度的劳累不堪只会让我更加精神颓废，甚至没有休息的时间，尽管下着倾盆大雨，峰尖的那端还是露出了落日的余晖，余晖赤橙的光染满了整片天空，像烈火燃烧，像我深邃的双眸，望着这无尽的深渊，太阳的光逐渐昏沉下来，仅有几只飞鸟在天边盘旋，发出一声声凄惨的声响，我正视这青空中逐将消散的橙黄，最后一丝光芒从云雾中吐出，映射在我的脸上，我伸手遮盖，却从我的指缝中溜走。

战斗是我的代名词，简洁的衣物搭配上天然的发色，为我杀手的身份配上了独特的保护色，我的生命，我的斗志无时无刻不在猛烈燃烧着，洗涤着我的灵魂，尽管已然用尽全力，耗尽所有，也无法使我重新对叙拉古这片土地有着发自内心的赞叹。走进练剑场，熟悉的景象又一次映入眼帘，场地望不及边，一排排整齐的墓碑立在地面上，石碑上没有刻下任何碑文，只是一些被这个世界所抛弃的傀儡罢了，不配拥有姓名，草人就直端端地插在一旁，想象着从前练习的剑术，再一次来到这里，可以施展身手，稍作侧身，抽出双剑，身形暴起，交叉挥舞着双剑，猛烈的剑气使得草人群尽数倾倒，一个个支离破碎，不堪一击。

叙拉古的丛林是冷清的，方圆几里寸草不生，除了凋零的枝干，再没有其他旁若之物，见不到一处生灵，只有冬季的骤雪才能给这片荒凉之地点缀上与众不同的色彩，除此之外，毫无可谈之处，但这里却成为了我最好的休息地，没有喧嚣，没有杂乱的心事，在此处可以尽情宣泄着自己的情绪，只是这片森林相比而言，略显逊色。

我时常从噩梦中惊醒，叙拉古这条向我索命的毒蛇再次纠缠我的生活，它想将我谱写成过去的一部分，用着最虚伪的面容掩盖着自己，可是却被纷争所打乱，那只发狂的野兽咆哮着向我伸出恶毒的爪牙，企图彻底将我撕碎，我用刀刃的锋端将它划破，使它再也不能进入到我的人生中。

我对这里，心中毫无波澜，发动了机车，离开了这片土地，放下了所有的挂念，彻底与叙拉古告别。

雨过天晴，光风霁月，一切黯然失色的景物都因为阳光的洒落而重新填满色彩，却依旧人烟断迹，叙拉古的山脉如同龙行龘龘，山尖上星星点点的薄雪覆盖，像是给这片五彩大地的油画上点缀，显得分外妖娆，叙拉古就是这样，美丽而神秘，让人捉摸不透。

悠远流长的钟声回荡在天空中，连绵不绝。

**Author's Note:**

> Tencent QQ number:46963870  
> Annual online  
> Popi question box  
> https://www.popiask.cn/46963870


End file.
